


Síria Black

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Portuguese, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius vira Siria Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síria Black

**Author's Note:**

> Fic é parte do PSF Slash Tournament 2008  
> Cuidado: há palavrões

– Mas o que é que vocês fizeram?

 

O grito de Molly Weasley era inacreditável. Fred e George Weasley estavam de cabeça baixa, mais vermelho do que seus cabelos, tentando explicar a última peraltice. Alternadamente, eles tentaram explicar.

 

– Pensamos que...

 

– ... Sirius poderia ficar mais feliz...

 

– ... por isso...

 

– ...mexemos um pouco na...

 

– ...Poção da Paz!

 

– Paz? PAZ? – repetiu Molly, também vermelha, mas de raiva. – Vocês é que não vão ter paz daqui para frente!

 

Arthur tentou dizer:

 

– Molly, calma...

 

– Não me diga para ter calma, Arthur! E nem tente passar a mão na cabeça deles desta vez! – Ela ainda espumava, ódio e vergonha se misturando. – Desta vez eles ultrapassaram todos os limites! Ainda vamos ter que contar com os talentos do Prof. Snape para tentar reverter a situação.

 

– Molly, por favor – tentou dizer o Prof. Dumbledore. – Acho que Arthur está preocupado que você possa ter uma síncope apopléctica se continuar tão nervosa.

 

Harry Potter olhou em volta, tentando absorver a cena inteira, de maneira tão isenta quanto podia. Estavam todos na cozinha da Mansão Grimmauld, tentando lidar com a mais nova peraltice dos gêmeos Fred e George Weasley. Ambos disseram estar preocupados com o estado de espírito de Sirius Black. Recém-saído de Azkaban, ele estava um tanto quanto desequilibrado emocionalmente, especialmente depois que Harry garantira que Voldemort havia retornado dos mortos. Tentando ajudá-lo, resolveram dar-lhe, sem perceber, uma poção para tirá-lo da depressão que ameaçava baixar o astral de toda a Ordem da Fênix, abrigada na dita mansão. Numa tentativa de “aprimorar” a Poção da Paz, os dois gêmeos Weasley (já em franca ascensão rumo à sua própria loja de logros e brincadeiras) terminaram por transformar Sirius Black numa mulher.

 

A confusão foi grande, mas Sirius tinha entrado numa espécie de estado de choque quando viu dois grandes seios querendo sair para fora do colete que ele usava. Os gritos de Molly tinham acordado a Sra. Black, que gritou ainda mais alto, e a cacofonia tinha sido ainda maior. Ninguém se entendia, a gritaria só acirrou os ânimos. Um poderoso feitiço de Dumbledore (que viera às pressas) tinha conseguido conter a mãe de Sirius, mas os ânimos não tinham se acalmado ainda.

 

Agora estavam todos tentando lidar com o fato consumado, mas não tinham conseguido avançar muito, porque Molly insistia em que os dois precisavam ser disciplinados primeiro.

 

Albus Dumbledore comentou:

 

– Já mandei um recado para Severus se juntar a nós o quanto antes. Ele certamente deve conseguir remediar a situação.

 

– E é muita sorte podermos contar com os conhecimentos do Professor Snape nesse caso! – lembrou Molly, azeda. – Espero que vocês cooperem totalmente com ele para devolver Sirius à sua condição original.

 

Remus Lupin entrou na cozinha naquele momento. Ele parecia absolutamente arrasado. As atenções de todos se voltaram para ele.

 

– Como ele está, Remus?

 

– Ainda em choque. Nymphadora está ajudando-o com... roupas. Ele parecia meio apático.

 

Um grito vindo do andar de cima o fez acrescentar:

 

– Acho que ele saiu do choque.

 

Em seguida, o barulho veio da escada, de onde uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos, lábios carnudos e um vestido laranja desceu correndo, esbravejando:

 

– Mas que porra é essa???

 

Remus tentou fazê-lo ouvir:

 

– Sirius, tenha calma, tudo vai se...

 

– Eu vou matar esses marginais!

 

Tonks veio atrás dele:

 

– Sirius, ainda não decidimos se seu sutiã é M ou P!

 

– Vai-te à merda, prima! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso e é agora!

 

Sirius sacou a varinha, mas sequer pôde apontá-la, porque uma voz se ouviu:

 

– _Expelliarmus_!

 

A varinha foi parar longe e Sirius foi jogado para trás, caindo nos braços de Remus. O lobisomem enrubesceu.

 

Todos se viraram para Harry, olhando-o como se ele estivesse ficado louco. Ele ficou vermelho e disse:

 

– Achei que Sirius ia faze ruma coisa que podia se arrepender mais tarde.

 

Dumbledore sorriu para ele:

 

– Pensou rápido, Harry. Muito bem.

 

Remus ajudou Sirius a se sentar à mesa da cozinha. Dumbledore tinha convocado uma reunião de emergência da Ordem, e eles ainda estavam esperando todos chegarem. Alguém conjurou um copo e uma dose generosa de firewhisky foi posta diante de Sirius, que a secou num gole só.

 

– Mais calmo agora? – indagou Remus.

 

– Acho que sim – respondeu Sirius, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Cara, não tá dando para aceitar isso!

 

Os gêmeos ficaram vermelhos.

 

– Desculpe...

 

– A gente só queria...

 

– ... ajudar.

 

Molly abriu a boca para começar mais uma bronca, mas Arthur a deteve e disse, num tom duro e totalmente incaracterístico de sua personalidade:

 

– Bom, a intenção pode ter sido honrosa, mas isso não desculpa o fato de que vocês agiram muito, muito mal. Portanto, saibam que a partir de agora estarão escalados para ajudar na limpeza da sede o dia inteiro. Só vão parar duas horas por dia para fazerem seus deveres de verão e não farão outra coisa. Nada de se divertir, nada de Quidditch, nada de coisa nenhuma até uma semana antes de voltar para Hogwarts!!

 

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny tentaram evitar exclamações de horror, mas não conseguiram. Nunca Arthur tinha sido tão duro com seus filhos.

 

Estranhamente, porém, Fred e George não protestaram. Eles olharam para Sirius, ambos com expressões arrependidas e abaixaram a cabeça, de maneira submissa:

 

– Sim, pai.

 

Um barulho à porta interrompeu a cena. Dumbledore se ergueu:

 

– Ah, devem ser os demais. Deixem que eu atendo.

 

Sirius suspirou, ainda à mesa. Brincou, com um sorriso triste:

 

– Bom, Harry, pelo menos você vai saber o que é ter uma madrinha, que tal?

 

Harry tentou devolver o sorriso, dando de ombros, e Ron, Ginny e Hermione tentaram fazer o mesmo. Foi uma tentativa patética de tentar anuviar o clima.

 

O pior de tudo é que a tentativa frustrou-se ainda mais com a entrada de Severus Snape, com um sorriso sarcástico e vestes esvoaçantes, que bateu o olho em Sirius e não pôde evitar comentar:

 

– Ora, ora, ora. Parece que você finalmente conseguiu dar uma virada na sua vida, hein, Black?

 

– Meta-se com sua vida, Snivellus!

 

– Talvez fosse mais producente você não insultar a pessoa que vai tirá-lo dessa situação embaraçosa – rosnou Snape, de madeira sedosa. – A não ser que você esteja apreciando todo esse imbróglio mais do que está deixando transparecer...

 

Foi a vez de Sirius rosnar:

 

– E isso seria uma decepção, não, Sniv? Sabendo como você gosta de homens que o fazem rastejar por atenção?

 

Remus ralhou:

 

– Sirius!... As crianças!

 

– Ora, eles já têm idade para saber essas coisas. Aliás, já têm idade até para saber se preferem este ou aquele lado da cerca! Quem sabe já temos alguns colando velcro ou mordendo a fronha?

 

Dumbledore pigarreou, tentando desviar o assunto:

 

– Severus aqui estava me dizendo que a situação pode ser reversível, Sirius. Ele precisará da colaboração de Fred e George Weasley, claro.

 

Arthur apressou-se em assegurar:

 

– Oh, eles vão colaborar.

 

Snape olhou em volta, de maneira altiva e comentou, como se estivesse apreciando a limpeza de um chiqueiro:

 

– Embora este lugar dificilmente tenha as instalações de que disponho em Hogwarts, acredito ser possível cozinhar uma poção decente nesta cozinha. – Virou-se para os gêmeos. – Quero que escrevam, em detalhes e sem esquecer a mais insignificante minúcia, a tão propalada “melhoria” que tentaram fazer na Poção da Paz. Preciso disso nos próximos 10 minutos.

 

A porta soou de novo, e a Sra. Black começou a gritar, obrigando a um novo feitiço de Dumbledore. Os mais novos foram mandados para os seus quartos, enquanto os membros da Ordem começavam a chegar e a se inteirar do assunto. As reações de todos começavam a dar nos nervos de Sirius.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt tentou acalmá-lo.

 

– Precisa ter paciência, Black. Isso vai se resolver em breve.

 

Snape deu um risinho sarcástico:

 

– Espera paciência em Black, Shacklebolt? Desejo boa sorte a você.

 

– Cale a boca, Snivellus.

 

– Cuidado com a língua, Black. Ou eu posso demorar para achar a poção que vai fazê-lo voltar ao normal.

 

Antes que os dois voltassem a se engalfinhar em outra discussão verbal, Remus interrompeu:

 

– Severus, eu ficarei feliz em ser seu assistente para qualquer coisa que precisar.

 

O Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts o olhou, uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos negros brilhantes:

 

– Muito generoso de sua parte se oferecer, Lupin. Um gesto quase Hufflepuff. Vou considerar sua oferta.

 

McGonagall entrou na cozinha neste instante, trazendo mais gente:

 

– Achamos melhor fazer a reunião aqui mesmo. Assim Severus não se distrai e participa das discussões.

 

– Claro – concordou o Slytherin, azedo. – Sempre é mais fácil cozinhar poções com uma manada de elefantes à mão.

 

A cozinha foi magicamente expandida para acomodar todos os que vieram. Remus foi falar com Snape e, aproveitando o lugar vago ao lado de Sirius, Mundungus Fletcher deslizou para perto do animago:

 

– Dia difícil, amigo?

 

– Para dizer o mínimo. – Sirius agarrou a Butterbeer dele e tomou de um gole só, arrotando num volume que fez Molly Weasley o encarar como se fosse deixá-lo de castigo. Sirius a encarou de volta: – O que foi? Um homem não pode arrotar?

 

Houve um certo mal-estar entre os presentes, ao verem uma mulher arrotando daquele jeito. Tonks tentou dizer:

 

– É que você não é exatamente um homem...

 

Aquilo foi demais. Ele se ergueu, explodindo:

 

– Como assim?! Eu sou homem, sim!

 

Mundungus deu um sorriso malicioso:

 

– Hum, não pelo meu livro, beleza. Você é uma dona, e uma bem gostosa, ainda por cima.

 

– Que gozação é essa, Fletcher? Parece até que você está interessado.

 

O sorriso tornou-se ainda mais predador:

 

– Bom, depende do que você está oferecendo...

 

Sirius ia gritar com ele, mas pensou por um minuto. Depois voltou-se para ele e indagou:

 

– O que você disse? Que eu sou gostosa?

 

– Caraca! Vai dizer que ninguém falou isso ainda? Tu tá dando um show, princesa!

 

Sirius ficou intrigado. Ele não estava acreditando muito, mas Mundungus parecia tão sério!

 

Ele resolveu checar com Remus, e foi até onde ele estava, ao lado de Snape:

 

– Remus, Mundungus disse que eu estou gostosa de mulher. Ele tá gozando da minha cara?

 

O lobisomem enrubesceu e respondeu:

 

– Você sabe, Sirius, que eu sou a última pessoa para quem você deveria fazer essa pergunta. Mulheres não me atraem.

 

– Desistiu de tentar ser hétero?

 

Remus deu de ombros e Snape, que não estava tão concentrado no caldeirão como parecia, deu uma alfinetada:

 

– O que é, Black? Tentando a sorte com Fletcher? Cuidado para ele não te passar alguma praga... ou pulga.

 

Sirius não mordeu a isca. Ao invés disso, chegou-se perto de Snape, esfregando-se nele:

 

– Ora, ora, Snape. Quem ouve você falar, pode pensar que está com ciúmes...

 

Com mais pressão, ele esfregou os seios de maneira inequívoca contra o Mestre de Poções e agarrou a bunda coberta por várias camadas de roupa, com um riso malicioso. Snape deu um pulo, e Sirius notou um rubor cobrir o rosto do chefe de Slytherin.

 

O animago ficou imensamente divertido com a atitude embaraçada de Snape e passou a deslizar a mão sobre a perna dele:

 

– Que foi, Snivellus? O gato comeu sua língua? Ou melhor, a cadela?

 

Snape deu um passo para o lado, ainda corado:

 

– Pare de me molestar nesse instante, Black!

 

– Oooh, sensível – fez Sirius afetadamente.

 

Uma voz ríspida veio da porta:

 

– Sirius, contenha-se.

 

Todos se viraram para McGonagall, que continuou:

 

– Uma dama deve se portar com dignidade em qualquer ocasião.

 

Sirius deu uma risadinha maliciosa:

 

– Desculpe desapontá-la, professora. Essa é uma oportunidade divertida demais para deixar passar. Viu como Snivellus ficou sem graça?

 

Snape ia responder, mas pensou melhor, e ficou ainda mais vermelho. Sirius respondeu com uma gargalhada e saiu, rodopiando o vestido laranja:

 

– É verdade! Eu sou uma mulher, linda e gostosa!

 

Mundungus assentiu, entusiasmado:

 

– Oh, sim. Que tal experimentar como é ser mulher?

 

– Desculpe, Dung. Quem sabe depois? – Ele afundou na poltrona, pensativo e distraído. – Hum, como posso experimentar esse troço de ser mulher ainda mais e melhor?

 

O jeito como ele estava sentado fez Mundungus salivar, mas vários dos homens tentaram polidamente evitar olhar para a poltrona, pois as pernas abertas e o vestido levantado não deixavam absolutamente nada à imaginação. Arthur tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Molly (que tentava evitar que as crianças descobrissem o que estava se passando) o puxou com um safanão, fazendo-o olhar para outro lado.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt pigarreou e Dumbledore arregalou os olhos. Mad-Eye Moody, que estava achando tudo aquilo uma falha grave de segurança, quase perdeu o olho mágico, com o choque de ver uma mulher tão... exposta.

 

– Sirius! – A voz de McGonagall estava mais aguda de tanta indignação. – Preste atenção ao que está fazendo?

 

– O quê?

 

– Sua postura está deixando os cavalheiros desconfortáveis.

 

– Mas eu já disse que não sou uma dama de verdade!

 

– Ainda assim, o seu corpo é o de uma mulher, e todos os cavalheiros presentes respeitam as damas.

 

Sirius retrucou:

 

– Ah, é? Diga isso para o Mundungus. Ele não pára de olhar para as minhas pernas!

 

McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha, lembrando:

 

– Eu disse _cavalheiros_ , lembra?

 

Isso nem afetou Mundungus, que ainda estava comendo Sirius com olhos. Verdade seja dita, o animago tinha se transformado mesmo numa mulher muito atraente, com curvas bem feitas, o cabelo farto e sensual, pernas torneadas, e um jeito moleque que estava relegando a Nymphadora Tonks o papel de patinho feio da família Black.

 

– Quer saber? – disse ele, fechando as pernas e erguendo-se, para tristeza de Mundungus Fletcher. – Acho que vou ficar mais feliz se me esconder na forma de cão. Assim não deixo ninguém desconfortável.

 

McGonagall assentiu, de maneira aprovadora:

 

– Parece muito prudente de sua parte.

 

Então, ele se transformou, como sempre, num cachorro grande e preto. Infelizmente, porém, não era mais o cão de pêlo curto e parecido com um mastim. A poção tinha afetado até seu poder de Animagia,e agora Sirius Balck, que já tinha sido confundido até com um Grim, estava reduzido a uma cadela poodle.

 

Ele sentiu algo errado assim que terminou a transformação. Foi para o espelho e viu que ele era um poodle preto e feminino. Abaixou as orelhas de tanta frustração. Tentou se consolar, lembrando que, pelo menos, era um poodle tamanho standard – o mesmo porte de um pastor alemão ou um Husky siberiano.

 

DROGA!

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Snape não conseguiu conter o riso, o que irritou Remus. Aliás, a situação toda tinha sido muito confusa para que alguém tivesse prestando atenção no lobisomem. Remus Lupin estava mais do que irritado. Sirius virar mulher diante dos seus olhos parecia um pesadelo se tornando realidade.

 

Desde que Sirius tinha voltado de Azkaban, Remus tinha tido muita dificuldade de retomar o relacionamento que os dois tinham na época de Hogwarts. Antes tinha sido fácil, um amor adolescente florescendo, os melhores amigos se tornando amantes, juras de amor eterno, histórias de bravura na luta contra as forças das Trevas. Mas depois a guerra contra Voldemort tivera o seu preço. O golpe mais fatal para Remus não tinha sido o fato de ele ter sido rejeitado como Fiel do Segredo de James e Lily Potter por ele ser lobisomem. O pior golpe, aquele que ele mal podia suportar tinham sido os doze anos em que ele acreditara que Sirius tinha se vendido ao Lord das Trevas e tinha entregado a família Potter inteira à sanha daquele malvado.

 

Aquilo tinha danificado Remus Lupin mais do que a falta de dinheiro, trabalho ou a miséria que ele vivia. A decepção de Sirius quase o tinha enlouquecido mais do que a maldição mensal que ele carregava. Então, graças a Harry Potter, justamente o filho de James e Lily, Sirius estava inocentado. Bom, não oficialmente, pelo menos ainda, mas estava aprovado que a traição atribuída ao grande amor de Remus tinha sido feita por Petter Pettigrew, que estava vivo e não morto.

 

Remendar o amor por Sirius, curar a confiança e retomar o relacionamento com um Sirius que passara 12 anos em Azkaban não tinha sido fácil, para dizer o mínimo. Mas eles tinham avançado. Agora, porém, essa poção tinha bagunçado tudo. Remus estava enlouquecido de ciúmes e não podia falar nada. Para piorar as coisas, Sirius agora estava agindo como uma mulherzinha barata. Ele nem gostava de mulher e agia como uma vadia! Teria sido por puro despeito que Remus tinha se refugiado junto a Snape, de todas pessoas, pelo amor de Merlin?

 

Ele olhou para a sala e viu a linda cadela poodle preta desfilando entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Porra, pensou. Será que nem como cachorro Sirius deixa de ser uma vagabunda?

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Sirius voltou à forma humana, irritado. Ainda mais quando a forma humana continuou a ser mulher.

 

– Merda – xingou, num sussurro.

 

Mundungus chegou perto dele e comentou, baixinho:

 

– Até como cachorro você tá gostosíssima.

 

– Vai te catar, Dung! – gritou ele.

 

Mood-Eye puxou Sirius para um canto:

 

– Diga, por acaso você tem experimentado alguns desejos estranhos?

 

– Desejos estranhos?

 

– É, sabe... Essas coisas de mulher. Querer comprar sapatos, perfumes, jóias. Olhar no espelho e achar que precisa de plástica, ou dar uma malhada.... Tem experimentado isso?

 

Sirius arregalou os olhos:

 

– Claro que não! Aliás, veja se as minhas tatuagens mudaram de forma. Sabe, com esses seios, elas podem ter mudado um pouco. Faz tanto tempo que eu fiz, lá em Azkaban. Olha só...

 

Ato contínuo, ele levantou o vestido para mostrar o peito e o abdômen, expondo praticamente todo o corpo dos ombros para baixo – até a calcinha amarela emprestada por Tonks para não marcar o vestido alaranjado.

 

Foi como se uma bomba houvesse caído no local. Houve um silêncio embaraçoso, e uma exclamação abafada de Molly Weasley. Moody desviou o olhar, Kingsley o acompanhou, Arthur também, mas McGonagall se inflamou:

 

– Sirius Orion Black! Abaixe esse vestido imediatamente! Está se transformando num espetáculo exibicionista!

 

Ele obedeceu, contrariado, mas não retrucou. Um dos gêmeos desceu as escadas, e Molly voou para cima dele, indignada:

 

– Vocês receberam ordens para ficar em cima! Nada de tentar vir de fininho para a sala!

 

O ruivo – ninguém sabia dizer se era Fred ou George – apresentou um pedaço de pergaminho:

 

– Mas mãe, eu só vim para entregar o pergaminho que o Prof. Snape pediu.

 

– Pergaminho?

 

– Pergaminho com as anotações das nossas modificações da Poção da Paz, que começaram essa coisa toda.

 

– Ah, bom. Deixe que eu entrego a ele. Agora volte para cima.

 

– O Sirius tá bom?

 

Molly viu o arrependimento e o remorso no rosto do filho. Ela suavizou a expressão e disse:

 

– Ele ainda está impactado, mas acho que vai ficar bem.

 

– Pode dar um recado a ele, mãe?

 

– Claro, filho.

 

– Diga que se ele ainda estiver de mulher e quiser sair para jantar, podemos fazer um programa a três! – E saiu correndo escada acima.

 

– Menino! – Ela gritou, sacudindo o pergaminho. – Eu te pego mais tarde!

 

– Eu fico com isso – atalhou Snape, pegando o escrito. – Acho que sei exatamente o que essas pestes fizeram.

 

Dumbledore se aproximou, esperançoso ao ouvir tais palavras.

 

– Isso é verdade, Severus? Acha que pode desfazer essa confusão?

 

Snape não respondeu, ainda de olhos fixos no pergaminho. O olho esquerdo se mexeu, um movimento involuntário que ele sempre tinha quando ficava nervoso. Dumbledore sabia daquilo e indagou:

 

– Severus? O que tem de errado?

 

– O que eu temia.

 

– E o que você temia?

 

– Um desastre.

 

Os demais sentiram o nervosismo do Mestre de Poções e começaram a rodeá-lo. Tentando manter a calma, Severus Snape informou:

 

– O antídoto é possível, mas é extremamente improvável. Um dos seus ingredientes é praticamente inatingível. Teríamos que ser extremamente afortunados para obter um pistilo de _Amorphophallus titanum_ macho.

 

– Uma planta? Uma planta mágica?

 

– Uma planta Muggle de uma raridade extrema. Ela é conhecida como flor-cadáver, devido ao cheiro característico que exala em sua floração, assemelhado a um cadáver humano em estado de putrefação. Só isso já se tornaria extremamente difícil de se aproximar dela, mas o fato é que ela floresce apenas duas ou três vezes, pois sua polinização é tremendamente complexa.

 

– Ela só floresce duas ou três vezes por ano? Quem sabe tem uma florindo em algum lugar?

 

– Talvez eu não tenha me expressado bem. A _Amorphophallus titanum_ só dá flor duas ou três vezes durante a sua vida, que leva em média 40 anos.

 

Um silêncio sepulcral reinou no local durante quase 30 segundos. Até que Sirius interrompeu:

 

– Peraí! Está querendo me dizer que eu vou ficar preso nesse corpo durante 40 anos???

 

Snape parecia ter esgotado toda a sua (curta) reserva de paciência ao se virar para ele e responder:

 

– Não foi isso que eu disse, Black. Só disse que fazer esse antídoto não é impossível, apenas extremamente improvável. Se você conseguir um pistilo da flor-cadáver macho, posso fazer a poção que o devolverá a seu lamentável ser em coisa de minutos.

 

A cabeleira negra voou quando ele tentou avançar em Snape:

 

– Seu nojento! Você tá inventando isso! Eu vou acabar com a sua raça!

 

– Pára!

 

– Segura!

 

Remus foi mais ágil e agarrou Sirius. O contato foi intenso, e ele sentiu as curvas, os seios, o cheiro de Sirius ligeiramente modificado...

 

Os gritos da Sra. Black o devolveram à realidade. Dumbledore interveio – tanto no quadro quanto na briga.

 

– Devemos manter a calma. Não é hora de nos acusarmos uns aos outros.

 

– Mas esse nojento do Snape diz que eu vou continuar sendo mulher durante os próximos 40 anos. O que eu vou fazer? Mudar meu nome para Síria Black?

 

Snape nem tentou esconder o risinho. Remus tentou se acalmar e controlar a indignação. Na verdade, era mais do que isso. Ele também estava entrando em pânico, tanto quanto Sirius.

 

Porque mulher não era o negócio dele, nem mesmo se a mulher em questão fosse Sirius Black. Se Sirius virasse mulher, ele não conseguiria segurar a onda. Por mais que amasse Sirius, ele não conseguia encarar uma mulher na cama.

 

Ou será que o amor por Sirius o faria rever esses conceitos?

 

_Merlin, será que eu posso virar heterossexual agora?_

 

Dumbledore virou-se para o mestre de Poções e indagou:

 

– Severus, existe alguma chance de podermos usar um ingrediente substituto? Quando a poção tem um ingrediente assim tão raro, muitas receitas costumam indicar um substituto, similar ou equivalente. Seria o caso dessa planta?

 

– Eu pensei nessa possibilidade, é claro, diretor, mas ainda não tenho uma resposta conclusiva. O _Amorphophallus titanum_ é a nossa melhor chance de sucesso. Mas vou pesquisar sobre o assunto, evidentemente.

 

Mad-eye lançou a sugestão:

 

– Por que não nos espalhamos e vamos procurar essa tal planta?

 

– De onde ela vem, Severus? Você sabe?

 

– Mas é claro que eu sei – respondeu, parecendo ofendido. – Ela é originária de Sumatra, na Indonésia, embora possa florescer em outros lugares do mundo. Alguns jardins botânicos em países tropicais a cultivam como atração. O problema é que, quando ela floresce, afasta visitantes. Então muitos desses jardins que poderiam receber essa flor tão exótica não a recebem.

 

– Muito bem, vamos a campo – chamou Mad-Eye Moody. – Severus, alguma recomendação?

 

– Eu sugiro retirar as crianças da casa. Se vocês conseguirem uma flor dessas, o cheiro é absolutamente insuportável e resistente até aos feitiços como o Cabeça-de-Bolha.

 

– Mas não podemos deixá-los sozinhos no Burrow! – protestou Molly.

 

Dumbledore sugeriu:

 

– Por que não os levamos para Hogwarts?

 

– Muito longe – respondeu Shacklebolt.

 

– Muito trabalho – disse McGonagall.

 

– Não vejo solução – disse Arthur.

 

– Bom, como dizem os Muggles – começou Remus –, o que não tem remédio, remediado está. Eles vão ter que suportar.

 

– Eles podem agüentar um cheirinho ruim, não é, querida? – indagou Arthur. – Os gêmeos já estão mesmo acostumados, com aquele quarto deles.

 

– Muito bem, então. Nada de perder tempo.

 

Dumbledore virou-se para o Mestre de Poções:

 

– Severus, por favor, nos mantenha informados se você conseguir tirar da sua cartola mágica alguma solução alternativa.

 

– É claro.

 

Mad-Eye virou-se para o lobisomem:

 

– Você vem, Remus?

 

Sirius pediu:

 

– Você pode ficar e ajudar Snape?

 

– O que é, Black? Não confia em mim?

 

– Nem que minha vida dependa disso, Snivellus!

 

– Que interessante é que ela depende...

 

Sirius ia devolver o insulto, quando Remus interveio:

 

– Eu fico, se Severus não se importar.

 

O Mestre de Poções o encarou de cima a baixo e respondeu:

 

– Não é nenhum incômodo, mas espero que me ajude a pesquisar.

 

– Eu também quero pesquisar – disse Sirius. – Ainda não acho que você esteja jogando limpo nessa história.

 

Severus revirou os olhos e ordenou:

 

– Vamos, mostre-me a mui famosa biblioteca da família Black.

 

Eles estavam subindo a escada quando ouviram o grito de Minerva McGonagall:

 

– Não, Dung, você não pode ficar!

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

O clima na biblioteca era tenso. Remus Lupin olhava Sirius Black, imaginando se teria colhões para encarar uma vagina. Bom, parecia cruel falando assim, mas essa era a sua realidade.

 

Sirius Black olhava Severus Snape, achando que ele tinha realmente sacaneado com ele. Não era possível essa história de flor fedorenta ser verdade. Ele estava se vingando de todos aqueles anos de Marauders.

 

Severus Snape estava literalmente comendo livro após livro, sem prestar atenção às companhia, que para ele eram extremamente desagradáveis. Ele estava de olho numa pista, numa ínfima possibilidade de...

 

Ele ergueu a cabeça do pesado volume que estava lendo e balbuciou, para ninguém em particular:

 

– Hagrid.

 

– O quê? – indagou Remus.

 

– Hagrid – repetiu ele, os olhos pretos brilhando como carvões incandescentes. – Hagrid é a resposta.

 

Sirius quis saber:

 

– Do que está falando?

 

Snape o encarou e explicou devagar, como se estivesse lidando com um aluno particularmente lento ou um débil mental diagnosticado:

 

– O princípio ativo do pistilo macho da flor-cadáver pode ser análogo a enzimas encontradas em lesmas canibais, particularmente as lesmas nas estufas de Madame Sprout que Hagrid diz combater, mas todo mundo sabe que ele tem um pequeno estoque que ele usa como controle de pragas.

 

– Pensei que elas fossem as pragas – falou Sirius.

 

Se olhares pudessem matar, Sirius teria caído morto com a olhada que Snape lhe deu.

 

– Quis dizer _outras_ pragas, Black.

 

– Ah. E isso vai dar certo?

 

– Tem uma grande possibilidade de dar certo, sim.

 

– Mais do que achar a flor?

 

– Indubitavelmente.

 

– Você usa palavras grandes só para se exibir ou é para compensar outras coisas pequenas, Snape?

 

Desta vez Snape preferiu não responder. Estranhamente, ele ficou vermelho e olhou para o peito de Sirius. Sirius percebeu que ele estava checando o decote dele e tentou fechar o vestido.

 

– Então minha vida depende de Hagrid?

 

– Se eu estiver certo, sim.

 

– Então eu vou voar até Hogwarts. – Remus ergueu-se, mas aí se deteve ao olhar Sirius e Snape o encarando. – Vocês vão se comportar até eu voltar?

 

Sirius encarou Snape, e Snape fez o mesmo. Então, num gesto brusco, Snape praguejou:

 

– Eu vou à maldita escola, se isso o deixa tranquilo, lobo! Não vou matar seu precioso Black.

 

Sirius o encarou, mostrando os peitos:

 

– É, mas eu não posso prometer o mesmo... _Snivellus_.

 

Snape ficou tão vermelho que Aparatou dali sem dizer palavra. Remus também ficou vermelho, mas por outro motivo.

 

Sem nada perceber, Sirius riu-se:

 

– Isso vai ensinar o velho Sniv.

 

– É. Já que você parece estar mostrando para todo mundo!

 

– Remus? Alguma coisa errada?

 

O lobisomem explodiu:

 

– Não, nada errado, Sirius! Não basta você ser mulher, tinha que ser uma vadia, ainda por cima? Se exibindo para todo homem que passa? Se esfregando em Snape, pelo amor de Merlin??

 

Sirius estava de olhos arregalados, e tentou abraçar o namorado:

 

– Rem...

 

Remus se esquivou:

 

– Não venha para cima de mim com esse corpo. Olhe, vou avisar Dumbledore que Snape pode ter uma solução.

 

– Remus, por favor...

 

– Agora não, Sirius.

 

E saiu da biblioteca, deixando um Sirius muito confuso e magoado.

 

O animago abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos. Quando uma lágrima caiu no livro que ele não estava lendo, ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Olhou para cima:

 

– Harry? Você não devia estar dormindo?

 

– A ordem foi subir, não dormir.

 

– Então você ouviu?

 

– Sim, desculpe. Vocês estavam falando alto.

 

– Não queria que descobrisse assim.

 

– Vá atrás dele.

 

– O quê?

 

– Não deixe ele se afastar. Vocês dois merecem ser felizes.

 

Era mais do que Sirius jamais poderia ter imaginado. Ele abraçou seu afilhado.

 

– Obrigado, Harry.

 

– É _obrigada_. Madrinhas deveriam saber gramática.

 

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Sirius bem que tentou fazer o que Harry pediu, mas Remus estava reticente e evitando-o. Quando finalmente parecia que eles iam sentar e conversar, Severus Snape voltou. Sirius gemeu diante do timing do Seboso.

 

– Você tem sorte, Black, muito mais do que juízo.

 

Remus indagou:

 

– A tal lesma vai servir?

 

– Eu verifiquei no meu laboratório particular enquanto estava na escola. Seu amigo Hagrid foi extremamente prestativo. Disse que gostaria de ver algumas fotos dessa sua troca de sexo.

 

Foi a vez de Sirius ficar vermelho. Mas ele não tocou no assunto e indagou:

 

– Quanto tempo leva para ficar essa maldita poção ficar pronta?

 

De novo, Snape lançou a ele o olhar reservado aos de agilidade mental vagarosa:

 

– Eu estava nos meus laboratórios, com todos os ingredientes à mão. Acha que eu ia perder a chance de cozinhar uma poção perfeita lá? É claro que a poção já está pronta, seu mentecapto. – Entregou o frasquinho. – Seu desafio vai ser tomar tudo e mantê-la no seu estômago.

 

Sirius olhou desconfiado para a poção e depois para Snape. Remus o incentivou:

 

– Prefere esperar Shacklebolt voltar da Indonésia?

 

Palavras mágicas.

 

Sirius virou tudo de uma só vez e quase se arrependeu. Foi com um imenso esforço que ele conseguiu manter a poção em seu corpo. O estômago se rebelou ativamente, mas ele conseguiu.

 

A transformação foi imediata. Não exatamente indolor. Sirius sentia como se a pele inteira estivesse ardendo, e gritou:

 

– Ahhhh!

 

Só gritar não estava adiantando, então ele simplesmente arrancou as roupas de sua pele, ofegando. Não parou até não restar uma única peça de roupa.

 

– Sirius! – gritou Remus.

 

Então o mais inusitado aconteceu. Sirius começou a correr, nu em pêlo, pela casa, gritando:

 

– Quente! Quente! Ahhhhhhhhhh!

 

Snape resmungou entre os dentes:

 

– É um celerado... – Puxou a varinha e lançou: – _Refrigerare_!

 

Aquilo pareceu acalmar Sirius aos poucos. Só então, ele mesmo conseguiu reaver suas roupas com um _Accio_. Ele foi até o espelho mais próximo, tocou os cabelos, a barba, abriu a camisa, viu que não tinha mais seios e sorriu. Virou-se para os dois e abriu os braços, sorrindo:

 

– Estou curado!

 

Remus o abraçou, emocionado. Snape fechou as vestes, como se fossem uma capa, e anunciou:

 

– Meu trabalho aqui está feito. E lembre-se disso, seu vira-lata.

 

– Ora, seu...

 

Mais uma vez, Remus desviou a atenção:

 

– Sirius deve estar emocionado demais para expressar sua gratidão, então eu gostaria de agradecer seus esforços, Severus.

 

O Mestre de Poções olhou para os dois e disse:

 

– Avisem Dumbledore. E digam a Hagrid que eu mandarei fotos em breve.

 

Aparatou antes que Sirius pudesse reagir.

 

E então os dois se olharam. Sirius foi o primeiro a tentar se aproximar.

 

– Remus...

 

– Aqui não. Vamos para o quarto.

 

– Para o quarto? – Sirius sentiu o coração se acelerar. – Então estamos.

 

– Sim, Sirius, estamos bem. Mas eu quero meu amante de volta. Com todos os seus apêndices originais.

 

Sirius pegou a mão dele e disse:

 

– Eu também quero meu amante de volta.

 

Os dois subiram em silêncio, apenas olhando um nos olhos do outro. Assim que entraram no quarto, Remus tomou as rédeas. Guiou Sirius para a cama, empurrou-o gentilmente até que ele estivesse deitado sobre o cobertor macio, e suas mãos agarraram a camisa, tentando puxá-la por cima da cabeça. Sirius se sentou, detendo-o.

 

– Não – sussurrou, a voz dele até grave de tão excitado. – Primeiro você.

 

– Como quiser – disse Remus, e ele parecia ronronar.

 

Desabotoou as vestes e deixou que elas escorregassem para o chão, virando uma pilha a seus pés. Logo em seguida, foi a vez da camisa, e ele notou que Sirius respirava mais fundo quando ele começou a desabotoar a calça. Com mãos trêmulas, o rapaz ajudou Remus a se livrar das calças e cuecas, os olhos fixos na ereção à sua frente. Ele passou a língua em seus lábios, tentando conter os nervos, depois encarou Remus, verificando como o homem o encarava de cima, os olhos castanhos brilhando de emoção.

 

Sirius se inclinou para frente e pressionou os lábios contra a coxa muito pálida, deixando beijos na pele alva até o abdômen inferior. Sentiu Remus tremendo sob sua boca, e ele fechou os olhos quando suas mãos agarraram as pernas do lobisomem, puxando-o para perto. Sem cerimônia, ele sugou suavemente a cabeça avermelhada da ereção, usando a língua para brincar com a área, enquanto fechava a mão em torno do membro, que ainda estava em expansão. Um gemido do homem acima dele incentivou Sirius a abocanhar o máximo que podia, tentando relaxar os músculos da garganta para receber mais e deixar que Remus se mexesse.

 

Uma mão agarrou a base da cabeça da Sirius, acariciando-a, enquanto Remus começou a se movimentar dentro da boca dele, os dedos se entrelaçando no cabelo do animago. Sirius gemeu com a ereção na boca, sabendo que isso provocaria vibrações em torno do corpo de Sirius. O resultado foi que Remus o empurrou ainda mais para dentro de si, e em segundos ele se despejou todinho naquela boca acolhedora, um gemido mais alto sinalizando o seu prazer.

 

Sirius engoliu e olhou para cima, sentindo uma pequena dor na mandíbula e os lábios inchados. Ele queria Remus agora, queria ser penetrado de maneira absurdamente abrupta. Remus engatinhou para deitar-se ao lado do amante, os dedos brincando no peito dele, enquanto seu próprio corpo ainda tentava se recuperar do prazer.

 

Sirius não perdeu tempo:

 

– Você tem condição de um segundo tempo?

 

Sem esconder um sorriso malicioso, Remus indagou:

 

– O que pretende, Sirius?

 

Os dedos continuaram a passear preguiçosamente. Ele se inclinou para beijar Sirius, sentindo seu próprio gosto no outro, mordendo o lábio inchado do animago.

 

Sirius foi para trás, pedindo, num sussurro:

 

– Por favor.

 

Remus o encarou, os olhos castanhos buscando os cinza. A voz era suave, rouca, quando ele passou o queixo pela bochecha de Sirius para chegar até pertinho do ouvido:

 

– Sirius... O que você quer, amor?

 

O animago estremeceu e respondeu:

 

– Quero ser seu. Quero que você me coma.

 

Remus já tinha se inclinado para usar os dedos a fim de apertar o mamilo do amante. Sirius se arqueou todo, um misto de dor e prazer que foram direto para o meio de suas pernas. Remus baixou a cabeça para colocar o dito mamilo (agora rígido e inchado) entre os dentes.

 

– Ai, me fode... – Sirius estava ofegando. – Agora.

 

Remus parou o que fazia para perguntar:

 

– E o que você quer dizer exatamente com... foder?

 

E passou a tratar do outro mamilo com os mesmos carinhos. Sirius se espremeu todo, o pau parecendo a ponto de explodir.

 

– Que merda, pára com isso. Para, pára, agora.

 

– Não enquanto não me disser o que você quer, Sirius.

 

Sirius agarrou os ombros do lobisomem e investiu seus lábios contra os dele para então dizer, de maneira clara.

 

– Quero que você enfie... esse pauzão gostoso em mim. Até o talo. Agora, merda.

 

O homem ofegava e tinha pontos de vermelhidão no rosto e no pescoço, notou o animago. Incrível que Remus ficasse ruborizado depois de todo aquele tempo que estavam juntos, mas Sirius notou que era a excitação que fazia o lobisomem corar. Remus esticou o braço e um pote veio parar na sua mão.

 

– Abra as pernas – ordenou Remus, a voz rouca.

 

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas de Sirius e abriu o pote, lambuzando os dedos com uma substância oleosa e transparente.

 

– Respire – ordenou, introduzindo um dedo na abertura, enquanto a massageava.

 

Ele empurrou o dedo devagar, deixando Sirius se acostumar a ele em seu próprio ritmo. Com um silvo suave, Sirius esperou até o seu corpo se adaptar à intrusão. Depois ele deu o sinal.

 

Fazendo questão de pôr o dedo para dentro e para fora várias vezes, Remus ainda esperou alguns momentos antes de pôr mais um dedo. O terceiro também demorou, mas não durou muito até que Sirius estivesse ondulando na cama, as pernas relaxadas num jeito que só poderia ser descrito como libidinoso. Ele estava tão apertadinho, pensou Remus.

 

– Já faz algum tempo, não?

 

– É mesmo. Tinha quase me esquecido de como era bom.

 

– Acho difícil de acreditar nisso.

 

– Não precisa ser gentil.

 

Remus não respondeu, mas retirou os dedos para lambuzar o próprio membro já enrijecido com a substância. Em seguida, colocou-se posicionado na entrada do jovem.

 

– Não se esqueça de respirar. Pronto?

 

– Sim! – foi a resposta quase exasperada de Sirius.

 

Mas todos os pensamentos praticamente se dissolveram na mente de Sirius no exato momento em que Remus escorregou para dentro dele, enfiando-se totalmente num único movimento, brusco e definitivo. Depois foram mais duas estocadas – vagarosas, hesitantes, carinhosas. Contudo, não demorou quase nada para que os movimentos se tornassem acelerados, quase brutais, intensos e vibrantes, com uma energia que parecia fazer tremer tudo ao redor deles.

 

Os sons no quarto se resumiram a gemidos, respirações aceleradas, o ruído de pele batendo contra pele. Fechando os olhos, Sirius se perdeu nos sentimentos de entrega e pertencimento, e cruzou as pernas na cintura de Remus, ancorando-se nele como se estivesse prestes a afundar dentro de algo maior do que eles dois. Uma pressão interna começou a se formar numa espiral dentro de seu corpo, atrás de suas bolas. Sirius enfiou uma mão entre os dois corpos suados e agarrou sua própria ereção, tentando acompanhar o ritmo das estocadas de Remus.

 

O outro de repente ficou imóvel, respiração suspensa, olhos fechados e cabeça para trás. Ainda estocou mais uma única vez, gozando com um rugido interno baixo e profundo. O som tão inusitado parece ter ido direto às bolas de Sirius, que gozou intensamente, jatos brancos cobrindo suas mãos e o abdômen de Remus.

 

O lobisomem desabou sobre sirius, exausto, ofegando de maneira ruidosa, de repente envolvendo o animago em seus braços de maneira possessiva e protetora.

 

– Isso foi... inesperado – disse ele, a voz emocionada.

 

Sirius não pôde sequer responder. A emoção era mais intensa do que ele poderia prever. Ele não tinha palavras, não tinha como controlar seu corpo.

 

Uma lágrima escorregou do canto do olho.

 

Ele estava em casa de novo.

 

Nos braços de Remus.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
